


Sé mi cita

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John soporta a Sherlock como un campeon, M/M, Sherlock es un ignotante, citas citas y mas citas, experimentos locos por la ciencia, habra mas etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock no entiende qué es lo interesante de las 'citas', así que decide realizar una investigación exhaustiva usando a John como conejillo de indias.</p><p>*empezaré "para todos los públicos" pero creo que terminará explicito... me conozco XD**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sé mi cita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/gifts).



> Para:  http://lenayuri.tumblr.com  
> Con motivo del intercambio de navidad Johnlock :)

SE MI CITA

 

Un olor dulzón llenó las fosas nasales de Sherlock. Parpadeó volviendo a la realidad. Al levantar la mirada del microscopio centró su atención en Molly. Pelo suelto, uñas arregladas, piel más limpia, ha ido a una estética recientemente. Perfume empalagoso, no el que usa para el trabajo. Sutil maquillaje, brillo de labios rosado. Vestido con falda debajo de la bata.

  
Conclusión: Cita.

  
-¿Quién es está vez? William de archivo, supongo, le he visto esta mañana en la cafetería. Pantalón y camisa bien planchada y un apurado afeitado. Es normal que él quiera volver a salir con gente después de la ruptura con su última pareja, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que recientemente ha mejorado mucho con su problema de impotencia.  
Molly le miró horrorizada, en shock sin decir nada.

  
-Oh, no te preocupes, es todo psicológico. Al principio fue por el estrés del trabajo, y después se agravó con su crisis sentimental. En cuanto empecéis a salir todo irá para arriba- agrego en un susurro- literalmente.

  
-no… no deberías… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?- dijo indignada.

  
-Solo digo lo obvio- encogió los hombros y volvió la vista al microscopio.

  
-No deberías decirlo.

  
-¿Y que gracia tendría? – Molly se volvió hacia el ordenador, Sherlock era imposible, pero este continuó- de todos modos después de tener sexo os doy…. 2... no 3 semanas máximo de relación.

  
-Todavía voy a salir con él.- murmuró.

  
-¿Por qué?- estaba totalmente confundido ¿la gente era tan estúpida?-Sabes que es una relación condenada al fracaso. ¿Por qué salir con alguien y malgastar tu tiempo si la conclusión será la misma en la que estas ahora?

  
-Porque está bien ver a gente, salir y…- suspiró- no se… algo mas fuera del trabajo.

  
-William es del trabajo, o sea que en realidad no es como si conocieras a “gente nueva”.

  
-No es… es solo salir y no se… ¡es agradable tener una cita!- Sherlock bufó- Claro que lo es.

  
-En absoluto.

  
-¿has tenido muchas citas para saberlo?-le miró cruzando los brazos.

  
-No, solo he tenido que ver vuestras reacciones: Ilusión ante una nueva reunión para intentar intimidad con otra persona, y todo termina en decepción. Ilusión-decepción, creo que eso define lo que yo considero una cita.

  
El rostro de Molly se suavizó y apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Sherlock la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

  
-¿Qué?- ella se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

  
-Nada, es solo… es un poco triste que lo veas de ese modo.- Sherlock se rigió cuan alto era sentado en la silla, odiaba que sintieran lastima por él.

  
-No, en realidad lo que es triste es que después de una serie de nefastos desenlaces amorosos todavía consideres la opción de salir con alguien. Es posible que debieras acudir a una especialista, igual es algún grado de masoquismo.

Molly frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, expulsando el aire como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

  
-¿disculpa?

  
-Cierto como la vida misma.- Supo que había ganado, la lástima se había ido de la mujer, prefería mil veces ser odiado.

  
Molly decidió que en realidad estaba hablando con un niño, porque Sherlock era un niño en lo relacionado con este asunto. Así que tomo una respiración profunda antes de seguir la conversación.

  
-Te lo voy a explicar de una forma que hasta TÚ lo comprenderás.

  
-Sí, porque soy totalmente obtuso y de mente enjuta…- rodó los ojos de forma teatral y cruzo los brazos mientras la miraba de frente. Molly no le hizo caso y continuó.

  
-Verás… Tu… A ver... Si tú haces un experimento y el resultado no es el deseado ¿dejas de hacer experimentos?

  
-¿si no es el deseado?- frunció mas el ceño si cabe.- ¿Quieres decir que me he equivocado al mezclar las sustancias o algo así?

  
-No, imagina que estas combinando diferentes tipos de sustancias, para encontrar una mezcla que que buscas. Mezclas una, y el resultado es el correcto para la mezcla de esas dos sustancias, pero no es la mezcla que buscabas. Así que tienes que ir juntando sustancia con sustancia hasta que encuentres la combinación adecuada. ¿Entiendes?

  
-mmm… si- Molly se dio cuenta que en realidad no la estaba siguiendo.

  
-Entonces, si disfrutas mezclando las sustancias, disfrutas de la experiencia aunque el resultado no sea el esperado, entonces, sigues haciéndolo hasta que… bueno, sea el esperado.

-¿Estas insinuando que vas a las citas porque te gusta la experiencia en sí, aunque el resultado de la misma sea nefasto?

  
-¡SI!- exclamó y luego hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza- No… no. Digo que merece la pena la experiencia, porque además de que la experiencia en si sea agradable, vas… bueno, descubriendo lo que ha salido mal y lo que ha salido bien! Y entonces para la siguiente puedes… no sé, intentar que salga mejor. Es como “prueba y error”.

  
-¿Como que la persona sea la equivocada?

  
-En ocasiones no es solo la persona la que tiene la culpa de que una cita salga mal.

  
-¿hay otros factores?- ahora estaba interesado en la conversación.

  
-¡Por supuesto!- dijo mas animada- Puede ser un mal momento para alguno de los dos, o no ser el ambiente adecuado, o el día, o no se… que pase algo inesperado y no salga bien. Hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar.

  
-Eso es bastante...- hizo una pausa y junto las manos bajo la barbilla- interesante.

  
-¿Enserio? –Molly hizo una mueca, esa no era la palabra que había esperado después de la pausa dramática.

  
-Sí, supongo que hay un número limitado de factores que pueden alterar el resultado. Es posible que haya estudios sobre ese asunto.

  
-Es muy probable. De hecho yo…- se ruborizó un poco, no era algo que quisiera admitir en publico- bueno, estoy en una página de contactos que tiene unos porcentajes de compatibilidad con...

  
-Eso es absurdo.- le interrumpió- Como has dicho no es la persona, sí no un cúmulo de situaciones que llevan a que la cita sea un éxito o un fracaso. En ese caso podría ser cualquier persona la persona adecuada si las condiciones son las idóneas.

  
-No, Sherlock, mira, también la persona es…- esto no iba bien, no estaba entendiendo nada.

  
-En realidad sería tan simple como una tabla de estadísticas.- siguió hablando casi para él- Si se calculara cual sería la situación idónea en un ambiente controlado-Molly le interrumpió negando con la cabeza y moviendo las manos.

-¡NO! ¡No es eso! ¡No es que sea solo el resultado! ¡Es la vivencia!

  
-Eso es estúpido.- la miró exasperado- ¿Quién querría una cita que no tenga unas posibilidades muy altas de éxito?

  
-¡YO!- Se sonrojó ante la afirmación de que saldría aunque fuera un fracaso- Quiero decir, es compartir una experiencia con alguien, es… no sé, es…

-No lo entiendo. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que te gustan las citas aunque no tengan éxito?- arrugó la nariz.

  
-Sí, porque cada vez que tengo una cita es que alguien se ha fijado en mí y… no se…- se sonrojó un poco y aparto la vista.

  
-Te sientes atractiva- concluyó por ella- pero luego vuelves sola a casa con tu gato Tommy. ¿Qué tiene de bueno eso?

  
-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué es!- ahora estaba decididamente iracunda, no solo porque no le había hecho entender a Sherlock lo que son las citas, si no porque había terminado por no comprenderlo ella misma... ahora pensaba que igual no era tan buena idea salir con William...

  
Sherlock pensó que Molly no era la única que no lo entendía, el tampoco, y odiaba no saber. Lo peor era que un muy alto número de la población tenía el mismo pensamiento que Molly: que las citas eran interesantes.

Era una cosa que necesitaba entender. Era un conocimiento útil, por supuesto, había un gran número de delitos producidos, antes, durante y después de citas.

  
-Gracias Molly.

  
Se levantó y salió del laboratorio, casi no pudo escuchar a Molly susurrar un “de nada” no muy segura de porque le daban las gracias.

  
****

  
Había sido un día tranquilo en la consulta: un par de niños con resfriado, unas pruebas de glucosa para unos ancianos, vendar un esguince de muñeca... y poco mas. Había terminado antes de tiempo y pudo hacer algo de limpieza aprovechando que Sherlock estaba desaparecido de la vivienda.

  
Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Sherlock llegó como una exhalación al apartamento. Tiró la chaqueta en el sofá y se abalanzó hacia el portátil (de John no el suyo, que estaba demasiado lejos en la mesa de la cocina). John suspiró resignado, cogió su taza de té y se fue a sentar en su sofá.

  
\- Buenas tardes John. ¿que tal tu día?- dijo poniendo voz grave imitando a Sherlock- Ah! muy bien Sherlock, gracias por preguntar. Espero que tu también hayas tenido un bien día, supongo que te has divertido rodeado de cadáveres, son tan habladores como tu. - se contestó el mismo con su voz normal y sonrió a su taza. Sherlock no le oiría en ese estado, era divertido poder meterse con él en su cara sin que este ni se enterara.

  
Dos hora mas tarde de teclear de manera frenética en el portátil, Sherlock lo cerró de golpe y miró a John que estaba leyendo una novela en silencio sentado en su sillón.

  
\- Cámbiate de ropa, esta noche tenemos que salir.- se puso de pié y se dirigió a su cuarto. John cerro el libro y parpadeó en su dirección- ponte algo decente!- gritó desde su cuarto. John se frotó la cara con las manos y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse.- Y no tengo esa voz!- John soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza, parece que si le escuchaba aunque lo ignorara... no sabia que era peor.

  
Diez minutos mas tarde estaban en un taxi hacia una dirección desconocida. John simplemente miró hacia la ventanilla. No seria la primera ni la ultima vez que era arrastrado por el detective a un lugar incierto.

  
-Cuando lleguemos actúa con normalidad.- Sherlock miraba por la ventana mientras hablaba. John sabia que era para hacerse el interesante e intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

  
\- Bien, ¿algo mas que tenga que saber?

  
\- No, en realidad eres prescindible para esta situación, pero siempre está bien tener una coartada. Las mejores tapaderas son las que se basan en la realidad.

  
John pardeó levantando las cejas. - ¿Y que tapadera es esa?

  
-La real. Somos amigos y compañeros de piso y hemos decidido salir de noche.

  
El ex-soldado se lamió el labio de manera involuntaria.

  
\- Ya, y ¿donde vamos exactamente para esa maravillosa coartada?

  
Sherlock le miró, si John empezaba a ser irónico no era una buena señal, y necesitaba que estuviera en su mejor estado de animo esa noche. Abrió la boca para contestar cuando el taxi se detuvo y el conductor les informo que habían llegado a su destino.

  
John miró extrañado al pub abarrotado de gente que estaba frente a la puerta del taxi. ¿una misión de incógnito en un pub?

  
Sherlock pagó la carrera y les hizo entrar en el establecimiento. Se dirigió a paso rápido hasta la barra casi perdiendo a John entre la multitud. Se puso ha hablar con la camarera con una amplia sonrisa. John intentó no rodar los ojos, Sherlock en modo amable era espeluznante. Mientras esperaba echó un ojo al local, memorizando las salidas, la posición de los baños, las mesas, la gente...El local estaba realmente lleno, la música no era estridente y había mas luz de la que esperaba, una zona estaba acotada con un grueso cordón de terciopelo rojo, como el que usan en los museos, y había unas 15 mesas pequeñas dentro con dos sillas cada una.

  
Una mano en su hombro le saco de sus pensamientos. Sherlock le entregó una bebida (sin alcohol) mientras se quedaba con otra en la mano.

  
-Vamos, nos esperan.

  
Se dirigió hacia la zona acotada donde una joven atractiva hablaba con otra mujer mas mayor y apuntaba frenéticamente en una carpeta mientras sonreía de manera amable. Al acercarse levantó la cabeza para mirarlos y sonrió.

  
-Buenas noches. Me llamo Zoe, seré vuestra anfitriona esta noche- les dijo con una sonrisa brillante.- Nombres, por favor.- dijo con el bolígrafo preparado para garabatear de nuevo.

  
Sherlock le dio su mejor sonrisa. - Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.- se mordió el labio de manera traviesa antes de continuar- Somos los que nos apuntamos a ultima hora. Es nuestra primera vez, estamos un poco nerviosos, la verdad- le dio un pequeño empujón a John, que miraba perplejo ¿los nombres reales? ¿donde se habían metido?

  
Ella se rió en voz baja y le dio una mirada coqueta.- Bueno, creo que les irá muy bien. Dos hombres tan apuestos seguro que son un éxito- John vio como tachaba dos lineas escritas en un listado y supuso que eran sus nombres. Ella miró a Sherlock de nuevo y se acercó para hablar en su oído.- Si no va como esperas salgo a las 12- y le guiñó un ojo de manera descarada. John no se lo podía creer, no es que el no tuviera éxito, pero lo de Sherlock no tenia nombre. Un par de palabras con su voz profunda y aterciopelada y unas sonrisas brillantes y tenia a cualquier persona comiendo de su mano.

  
Sherlock le dio las gracias y cuando se giró a John su falsa sonrisa desapareció y volvió a ser "Sherlock". John se acercó a él para poder hablar sin ser oídos.

  
-¿Y bien?- Sherlock le miró extrañado.

  
-Y bien ¿que?- John se encogió de hombros y miró a la multitud.

  
-¿que hacemos aquí, Sherlock? ¿Buscamos a alguien en particular, somos el cebo...?- movió la mano en un circulo como en un "etc, etc" silencioso. Sherlock frunció el ceño.

  
-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, déjamelo todo a mi. Como te he dicho, tu solo eres mi coartada, solo para dar veracidad y hacer que la gente se confié. No es una situación peligrosa si es lo que te preocupa, de hecho será profundamente aburrido si todo va como lo que espero. - hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo de manera teatral mientras soltaba un gemido. John negó con la cabeza, tenia cosas mejores que hacer que ser el "atrezzo" de Sherlock. este le miró de arriba a bajo- Tu papel es...ser tu mismo supongo que funcionará. Intenta parecer un hombre soltero que ha salido de copas con su amigo y que busca pareja, con un trabajo aburrido y una vida aburrida. Intenta tener conversaciones poco interesantes y pasar desapercibido. - no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa malévola- no te costará mucho.

  
John abrió la boca para contestar de manera airada cuando por los altavoces surgió una voz femenina que reconoció como Zoe, la chica que los había atendido.

  
-Atención! Atención! hacemos un llamamiento a los participantes! Por favor ir acercándoos a la zona acotada! Podéis traer las bebidas! recordar que esto es para divertirse! y esperemos que alguno se divierta mas cuando terminemos- se escuchó como se reía de su propia broma y tanto Sherlock como John fruncieron el ceño.- Vamos a ser muy caballerosos esta noche, así que las mujeres se quedaran sentadas cómodamente y los hombres serán los que vayan cambiando de sitio!- John seguía con el ceño fruncido pero ahora miraba a su compañero que rehusaba la mirada. Las piezas iban encajando y no le gustaba a donde iba todo.-Muy bien, Chicas! ir entrando!

  
Unas 15 mujeres que estaban arremolinadas al lado de Zoe fueron entrando en fila y sentándose en las mesas. Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, cada mesa tenia un número y en el centro había una pequeña vela encendida dentro de un vaso de cristal.

  
-Oh dios. Dime que no es lo que creo-Sherlock solo sonrió sin mirarle.

  
-Perfecto! Ahora los hombres! acercaos! no seáis tímidos- se seguía riendo de sus bromas sin gracia. Sherlock le cogio del codo y le guió hasta unirse con el resto de hombres. John solo pensaba "tierra tragarme". Zoe les dio una sonrisa al verles- Bueno! esto marcha! calentar motores! Esto va a empezar! Os recuerdo como funciona! Los hombres os sentareis delante de cada mujer y tenéis 5 minutos de tiempo! usarlos sabiamente!- John no podía comprender como conseguía que cada frase sonara como una exclamación.- Después escuchareis esto!- hizo sonar una campana, como las que se usaban antiguamente en los pub para avisar que era la ultima ronda y que después cerraban- Y cambiareis de pareja a la mesa de vuestra izquierda! Recordar coger los números de teléfono y el numero de la mesa- hizo un guiño teatral hacia nade en particular y quitó el cordón de terciopelo dejándolos entrar.

  
Sherlock le tubo que empujar por la base de la espalda para que se moviera, una vez dentro le susurró "se natural" como si eso ayudara.

  
Se sentaron delante de las primeras mujeres (Sherlock a su izquierda) y la campana sonó. John le dio su mejor sonrisa y se presentó. La mujer era agradable, se llamaba Susan y trabajaba como secretaria en una empresa en el centro. John se presentó tal cual era y ella pareció interesada. Después de intercambiar sus nombres y teléfonos(no iba a malgastar una buena oportunidad) sonó la campana. Bueno, no iba tan mal, podría ser divertido, podía hacerlo.

  
No sabia lo equivocado que estaba...

  
Al pasar a la siguiente mesa le recibió una mujer totalmente indignada. Ni siquiera supo su nombre, se pasó los 5 minutos quejándose de "el idiota anterior". John entonces se fijó en Sherlock, que estaba sentado rígidamente mirando con ojos fríos a la mujer con la que estaba. Durante el resto del tiempo se dedicó a asentir y sonreír a la mujer mientras esta se quejaba y miraba a Sherlock intentando ser sutil.

  
Las siguientes 3 mesas fueron igual. Se sentaba en mesas donde había pasado Sherlock y tenia que soportar mujeres indignadas y una un poco llorosa que le recordó a Molly. Al terminar la ultima, la campana sonó y por los altavoces surgió la animada voz de Zoe.

  
-Muy bien! 5 citas rápidas! uff! vamos a por un descanso! 5 minutos y volvemos!

  
John se dirigió directamente a Sherlock que continuaba sentado mirando su móvil

  
-¿que demonios estas haciendo? Por dios, dime que atormentar a mujeres de mediana edad tiene una finalidad.- Sherlock levanto la mirada del teléfono mirando extrañado.

  
-Yo no atormento a nadie, se atormentan ellas solas.- se encogió de hombros de forma inocente- Solo hablo con ellas. Se supone que es una cita.- John soltó una carcajada sin humor.

  
-Dios santo, una cita... no tienes una cita, Sherlock, tener una cita es hacer que la otra persona disfrute de tu compañía, eso no es lo que estas haciendo aquí.- se apretó el puente de la nariz tomando una respiración profunda- bien, dime que quieres conseguir, que buscas y te aconsejaré, porque a este paso te juro que conseguirás que nos expulsen.

  
Sherlock se quedo mirando un momento, sumido en sus pensamientos.

  
-Bien, terminaremos las próximas dos rondas e intentaré ser agradable. - John asintió complacido. Fue a la barra a por dos nuevas bebidas (la suya con alcohol, lo necesitaba) y regresó donde seguia esperando Sherlock, sumido en su mundo que era solo el teléfono y él. Le puso la bebida delante y esperó pacientemente a que todo comenzara de nuevo.

  
La campana sonó y una nueva ronda de 5 citas rápidas continuó. Estas fueron mejor, podía ver a Sherlock sonriendo cortesmente y asintiendo a lo que decía su compañera. John se pudo relajar, parecía que no serian expulsados esta noche.

  
Las cinco mujeres parecían relajadas y felices cuando llegaron a el después de pasar por Sherlock, así que era una buena señal. Alguna todavía echando miradas al detective.

  
La campana sonó y hubo un nuevo descanso. Esta vez fue Sherlock quien se acercó a el y le tendió 5 papeles con números de teléfono.

  
-Todo un éxito.- dijo sarcástico. John los cogió y los miró, no solo eran nombres y teléfonos, uno tenia un corazón dibujado y otro ponía algo que prefería no haber leído.- Creo que podemos marcharnos, no creo que soporte 5 mujeres mas esta noche y tengo todo lo que necesitaba. - John lo miró preocupado, parecía agotado. Ser él mismo era una cosa, pero esforzarse por agradar drenaba de energía al detective. Así que le sonrió y le llevó fuera de la zona de citas.

  
Se disculparon con Zoe y se borraron de la siguiente ronda.

  
Sherlock se dirigía a la salida cuando John le detuvo por el codo y le llevó a la barra.

  
-Una copa- Sherlock le miró levantando una ceja y John sonrió- me refiero a una de verdad, una bien cargada. Yo invito, creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

  
Sherlock asintió en silencio y se recostó en la barra. La bebida era buena, no había tanta gente como al comienzo de la noche, la música no era estridente y la tenue iluminación era hasta relajante.  
Se establecieron en un cómodo silencio, solo hablando de vez en cuando, comentando algunos momentos de la noche. Al final terminaron riendo de las pobres 5 primeras mujeres, como habían sido las victimas de Sherlock.

  
-Los próximos pretendientes te lo agradecerán.- Sherlock levantó una ceja divertido y John se rió en alto- Lo juro! porque cualquiera que venga después será como una bendición después de la experiencia contigo.- Sherlock se hizo el ofendido pero intentaba ocultar a sonrisa.

  
Cuando las bebidas fueron consumidas salieron al frescor de la noche y caminaron hasta una calle principal para coger un taxi.

  
Era tarde cuando llegaron al piso. Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, se quitaron las chaquetas en silencio y Sherlock fue directamente al ordenador. John se quedo en la entrada del salón y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió para ir a dormir.

  
-ah! por cierto!- dijo volviendo al salón con una sonrisa, Sherlock levanto la vista del portátil de John- la próxima vez avisa de que no vamos a cazar a un sospechoso peligroso, no ha sido cómodo estar toda la noche con esto. - se giró y mostró su pistola en la parte baja de la espalda.

  
Sherlock sonrió al verlo.

  
-Tienes que reconocer que hubo momentos de riesgo, seguro que has estado a punto de sacarla en algún momento.- John se rió en alto.

  
-Oh, si, te lo aseguro. Pero creo que tu hermano se enfadaría si te disparara.

  
Ambos se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

  
-Buenas noches, John.

  
-Buenas noches, Sherlock.

 

\-----------


End file.
